Sakura Doll
by A Lifetime of Memories
Summary: —betapa giok itu menariknya ke dalam mahligai cinta. SasoSaku. For ALM event :* RnR?


—betapa giok itu menariknya ke dalam mahligai cinta.

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**Sakura Doll**

Tema : _Doll_

* * *

Sakura baru saja selesai menghitung-hitung perabotan melukis yang baru masuk ke toko lukisnya. Kakek tua yang selalu mengantarkan perabotan melukis memakai gerobak lapuknya sejak keluarga Haruno mendirikan toko khusus alat-alat lukis dari lima tahun yang lalu, meminta gadis bermata zamrud itu untuk menghitung ulang perabotan lukis yang ia bawa dari grosirannya di ujung desa. Takut kalau alat-alatnya kurang karena mata kakek itu mulai rabun, jelas Sakura tidak merekrut bahwa dirinyalah yang mengatakan hal seperti itu, melainkan kakek itu sendiri. Yakin bahwa semuanya telah pas, Sakura kembali menghampiri kakek yang menunggunya sedari tadi. Senyum terulas di wajah gadis bersurai merah jambu tersebut.

"Sudah pas, kok, Kek. _Arigatou_ sudah mengingatkanya," ujar Sakura lembut. Tangannya terulur untuk memberi tip pada kakek itu, "ini tip untuk perabotan dan jasa antarnya, Sarutobi-_jiisan_."

Kakek yang setahu Sakura bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen itu menerima tip. Ia mengangguk, dan pamit pulang sembari menarik gerobak miliknya, "_Matta ashita_, Jakuno-_san_!" teriak Kakek Sarutobi di ujung jalan, melambai-lambaikan tangan berkerutnya pada Sakura yang masih setia berdiri di depan toko. Sakura pun hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan juga seraya tertawa kecil melihat sikap pelupa sang kakek. Kemudian, ia kembali masuk setelah mengulur lengan kimono polosnya yang tergulung.

Ranai tubuhnya karena keringat. Terik matahari di pagi ini begitu menyengat. Menyebalkan sekali melihat pengunjung yang datang hanya sedikit. Gadis bersurai _peach_ itu ingin sekali kembali ke dalam selimut. Tapi perintah orang tuanya tidak dapat dibantah, sekalipun ia berkomitmen bahwa kantuk masih melekat.

Mendengus sebelumnya, Sakura menyapa ibunya yang sudah berdiri di depan meja kasir. "_Ohayou_, _Kaasan_."

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_. Tidak mengikuti kuliah di kerajaan pagi ini?" tanya Haruno Mai—ibu dari anak perempuan bermata zamrud tersebut. Senyum menghias manakala anaknya menggeleng, "kenapa?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia menempati tempat yang Mai tempati sebelumnya. Mai mengambil kemoceng yang tergolek di meja persegi berukuran kecil di belakang meja kasir, kemudian mulai membersihkan perabotan yang tampak berdebu, "kalau mengikuti pelatihan samurai juga?" tanya ibu dari gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menggeleng, "_iie_, _Kaasan_," kata gadis yang sedang membolak-balikkan buku catatan pengunjung dengan malas.

Mai buru-buru menghampiri Sakura kembali, kemoceng diletakkan ke tempat semula, "kamu lemas hari ini. Sakitkah?" Tatapan mata beriris _ruby_ milik Mai memandang Sakura cemas, rambut merah jambu panjangnya ia ikat, "atau ada masalah?"

Menghela napas, Sakura merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Ia menggeleng untuk yang ketiga kalinya, "_iie_, _Kaasan_. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sedang malas."

"Yakin?" tanya Mai masih dengan nada cemas. Karena menatap anaknya yang tidak terlihat ada keraguan di dalam lautan hijau itu, Mai tersenyum lega. "Baiklah … _Kaasan_ masuk ke rumah dulu, jaga toko, ya."

"_Hai_…" Sakura mengirim senyuman lembut pada ibunya, "sampaikan salam selamat pagiku pada _Tousan_," tutur Sakura entah kepada siapa, karena sebelumnya Mai telah masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum kata-kata itu tertutur.

Sakura pun akhirnya lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi kayu tanpa lengan di depan tokonya. Mata giok itu tidak jemu-jemu menatap orang-orang berpakaian kimono tebal dan penuh corak. Beberapa toko juga ada yang tutup. Karena hari ini adalah libur pekan, jadi kebanyakan orang ingin untuk bersembahyang di kuil belakang bukit. Memikirkan kuil, Sakura mengakui, sudah lama sekali ia tidak ke kuil sejak umurnya memasuki kepala dua. Kini, umurnya sudah dua puluh satu tahun, berarti sudah kurang lebih setahun ia tidak mendatangi kuil. _Kapan-kapan, aku ke kuil, deh_ _…_ batinnya.

Kemudian lamunan Sakura buyar kala ia menemukan sepasang mata layaknya musim gugur di hadapannya. Rambut merah menghalangi padangan Sakura pada pertokoan di depan jalan. Peluh mengalir dari dahi ke dagu si pemuda berambut merah tersebut, napas yang memburu. Hakama-nya bahkan sudah tidak layak dipandang—lihat saja dadanya yang terpampang jelas, gulungan lengan tidak berbentuk hakamanya. Mata Sakura melotot. "Kamu—"

Sakura tidak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya, bibir ranum itu dibekap oleh sang pemuda kurang ajar yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan kini menariknya dengan kasar ke dalam tokonya! Betapa kurang ajar! Sakura meronta-ronta, tetapi pemuda itu justru mengeratkan pegangan pada lengannya, dan membawa Sakura ke bagian tergelap di pojok toko miliknya.

"Ngh—siahlahn kau—argh! Keparat, siapa kau?" desis Sakura tertahan karena mulut yang masih setengah dibekap. Masih dengan mata yang melotot karena pergelangan tangannya dipegang erat sambil dibawa ke tempat yang gelap! Gila.

Pemuda—keparat—itu hanya menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum memalingkan wajah yang lumayan imut miliknya itu ke arah pintu toko lukis milik gadis yang dibekapnya kala mendengar suara riuh di luar sana. Dentingan pedang terdengar jelas di luar sana. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, menimbulkan rona merah tercetak jelas di wajah Sakura. Kemudian, pemuda itu kembali menatap Sakura, mata _hazel_-nya tajam menatap zamrud gadis di depannya. Dan menarik napas, "siapa namamu?" tanyanya cepat.

Sakura tertegun, tampak kaget dengan suara _baritone_ yang tiba-tiba memasuki indra pendengarnya. Ia menimang-nimang apakah ia perlu memberi tahu namanya. Ragu, Sakura membuka suaranya, "Ha-Haruno Sakura…"

"Sasori. Akasuna Sasori, salam kenal, Gadis," kata pemuda bernama Sasori itu seraya mengelus dahi lebar milik Sakura dan menciumnya sejenak, tanpa seizin gadis bermahkotakan rambut merah jambu. Dan akhirnya, Sasori pergi dari toko itu setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang tergugu.

Terdiam sejenak, Sakura memikirkan kejadian-kejadian tadi. Memutarnya kembali bagaikan rol film di otaknya. Kemudian, ia mengingat pedang yang tersampir di pinggang pemuda bernama Sasori, "dia samurai?" tanya Sakura lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Dan, wajahnya berubah merah padam ketika ingat bahwa Sasori mencium dahinya.

Anak tunggal keluarga Haruno itu pun buru-buru bangkit dan mencoba menutupi rona merah di wajahnya saat ibunya datang dengan wajah cemas mendengar keributan beberapa waktu lalu.

"_Doushitano_, Sakura-_chan_? _Kaasan_ dengar suara ribut, tadi."

"Ah—hah? Ribut? Ti-tidak ada, koook," tutur Sakura sembari membuka buku catatan pengunjung dan pura-pura membaca buku itu dengan menutupi wajahnya.

Siapa pun pemuda itu, pemuda itu harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat Sakura malu, bingung dan berbohong pada orang tuanya sendiri.

.

.

Rinai hujan menyentak-nyentak atap toko milik keluarga Haruno sejak pagi hingga petang. Karena itu, para pelanggan yang biasanya mendatangi toko—terkadang mereka sekedar membeli tinta untuk kaligrafi—hanya beberapa saja. Biasanya pula, Sakura menggerutu jika pelanggan yang datang ke tokonya dapat dihitung dengan jari. Tapi sepertinya … tidak untuk hari ini. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Kamu mulai sering kemari, ya?" tanya Sakura ramah, tangannya mengulurkan beberapa botol kecil cat berwarna merah muda dan merah darah. Memberikan beberapa botol itu kepada sang pembeli di hadapannya.

Sejak insiden pemuda berkepala merah mencium dahinya, pemuda yang bernama Sasori itu mulai sering datang ke toko Sakura. Terkadang ia hanya sekedar berbincang-bincang ringan dengan Sakura, atau juga membeli beberapa botol kecil cat untuk melukis—dan anehnya, jika Sakura memerhatikan, dari sekian banyak warna cat yang dibeli Sasori, pasti saja ada warna merah jambu. Sakura pun, menerima pemuda yang dengan lancangnya mencium dahinya itu dengan ramah. Entah mengapa—iya, entah mengapa—rasanya detak jantungnya semakin kian mengencang kala berhadapan Sasori itu.

Euforia yang dilanda gadis berkepala merah jambu kala bersama Sasori selalu mengundang godaan kecil dari ibunya—Sakura memang sering curhat tentang apa yang ia alami setiap harinya dengan Mai (dan Sakura pun lebih memilih jujur untuk menceritakan hal yang terjadi hari itu)—seperti mengatakan, "Akasuna-_san_ mungkin menyukaimu, Sakura." Dan lagi-lagi, entah mengapa setiap kali ibunya berkata begitu, pipinya selalu menghangat.

_Apa perasaan itu benar_? Sakura membatin. Ada rasa senang saat ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai pemuda imut itu, tetapi ada juga rasa ragu yang berkabut di hatinya. Aneh saja, kan, kalau misalnya ia jatuh cinta pada Sasori yang menciumnya sembarangan? Yah—

Sakura menatap _hazel_ Sasori lama, seakan-akan ia terhipnotis oleh mata itu. Mata yang indah, mata yang memancarkan keteduhan—segala keromantisan, hangat, pokoknya menenangkan.

"—hari ini aku ingin kamu mengantarkan cat ini ke rumahku," kata Sasori sembari menepis halus uluran tangan Sakura. Ia pun menuliskan alamatnya di atas secarik kertas setelah mengambil pensil. Selesai menulisan alamatnya, Sasori memberikan kertas itu pada Sakura, tetapi Sakura tidak menerimanya melainkan ia termenung menatap wajah Sasori. Mau tak mau, itu membuat pemuda bermata layaknya musim gugur grogi juga.

"Halo-halo, Nona. Tidak baik, lho, ngeliatin aku terus." Tangan Sasori mengibas di depan wajah Sakura. "Nanti bisa jatuh cinta," katanya sembari tersenyum angkuh.

Mengerjapkan matanya, dan segera mencerna perkataan pemuda di hadapannya, langsung saja Sakura memukul bahu Sasori dengan buku catatan pengunjung yang selalu setia tergeletak di atas meja kasir. Wajah Sakura berubah merah padam. "Idih! Jangan harap, deeeh!" sahutnya sewot, setelah itu mengambil kertas yang berisikan tulisan rapi Sasori dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci kasir agar tak lupa.

Sasori hanya terkikik geli. Kakinya masih enggan pergi keluar dari toko itu meskipun kegiatannya sudah selesai. Menatap wajah Sakura yang cantik. Kemudian nyengir.

Merasa dilecehkan, Sakura yang baru mengecek daftar pelanggan itu pun semakin menyipitkan matanya. Dengan tangan yang masih sibuk menelusuri setiap nama di buku catatan pelanggan, Sakura mengomel, "Apa kamu nyengir-nyengir?"

"Eh? Nyengir? Tidak ada, kok, Nona." Sasori menggeleng pelan, memasang wajah yang meyakinkan. Padahal jelas itu bohong. "Aku nyengir ngebayangin nenekku yang pasti udah sewot karena sekarang aku belum pulang," katanya, beralasan.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, jari telunjuknya ia letakkan tepat di dahi Sasori. Kembali mengomel, "A-li-bi," kata Sakura penuh penekanan dan menatap Sasori tajam.

"Suer, lho, Nonaaa." Pemuda yang memakai _hakama_ biru itu menaikkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membuat tanda perdamaian.

Mendengus, Sakura melupakan perkara tadi. Ia kembali mengerjakan aktifitasnya. "Jangan panggil 'Nona'. Tapi Sakura," katanya dengan pelan sembari beraktifitas.

Sedangkan Sasori hanya tersenyum, badannya ia senderkan ke punggung meja kasir. Tatapannya menerawang ke arah tirai pintu toko perabotan lukis, terlihat kosong. "Aku lebih suka memanggilmu 'Nona'. Menurutku, aku tidak pantas mengotorimu nama cantik milikmu…."

"Mengotori? Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura, bingung. Ia menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia tekuni dan menatap kepala merah Sasori yang memungginya. Di sisi lain, ia tersanjung namanya dipuji.

Jengkel adalah hal yang pantas untuk Sakura lakukan ketika ia bertanya, tetapi pertanyaan itu diabaikan. Malah, Sasori hendak beranjak dari toko sebelum Sakura memanggilnya dengan lembut—walaupun masih rada jengkel juga.

"Sasori," panggil Sakura, menghentikan langkah panjang pemuda itu, "besok datang lagi, ya?" tanya-nya dengan lembut, senyum terpatri indah di wajah cantik Sakura.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura, pemuda pemilik _katana_ berukir naga itu pergi meninggalkan toko itu setelah mengangguk.

Dan, terdengar sebuah dentingan pedang tak jauh dari toko Sakura tidak berapa lama setelah Sasori pergi.

.

.

Nyatanya Sasori tidak datang—setelah Sakura meminta kedatangan Sasori ke tokonya.

Sudah hampir seminggu gadis yang merasa sebuah gejolak di hatinya muncul itu menunggu kedatangan pemuda pemberi harapan palsu itu. Ia tidak pernah datang—Akasuna Sasori tidak pernah datang lagi.

Hari ini sama seperti saat itu, rintik-rintik hujan menyentak dengan keras. Membuat orang sakit telinga mendengarnya. Tapi, walaupun begitu tetap terasa tentram, apalagi ditambah aroma hujan yang menenangkan. Lagi-lagi, suasananya sangat teramat sama dengan keadaan saat terakhir kali Sasori datang ke toko kecil milik keluarga Haruno.

Ada firasat buruk yang menggerayangi Sakura dan Sakura pun segera menepis firasat itu—sungguh, pemuda Akasuna itu sungguh sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Ada rasa ingin mendatangi kediaman Sasori, mengingat pesanan Sasori juga tidak ia antar. Tapi … ia takut. Takut nanti ia berbuat konyol jika bertemu dengan Sasori. Bagaimanapun, rindu itu sudah terlampau jauh dari batas maksimal. Ia merindukan pemuda itu, Sasori, pemuda yang pantas disebut sebagai perampok. Perampok ciuman di dahinya, perampok pikirannya, perampok … kasih sayangnya.

Sakura yang sedang memainkan secarik kertas berisi tulisan Sasori itu segera menangkupkan pipinya yang mulai panas. "Apaan, sih!" gerutunya pada diri sendiri. Ah, lama-lama ia bisa jadi gilaaa.

"Apanya yang kenapa, Sayang?" Kemudian sebuah suara berat milik ayah Sakura—Ikuto—memasuki indra pendengar Sakura. Manik mata berwarna sama dengan Sakura memandang khawatir anak tunggal keluarga Haruno itu yang memerah pipinya.

Kaget, sontak Sakura memekik kecil, "Ayah!"

Ikuto tersenyum. "Kenapa berteriak begitu?"

"A—"

"Sudah, sudah," Ikuto menyela perkataan Sakura yang tampak linglung. "Kamu tidak ikut Pelatihan Menjadi _Samurai_? Sudah sore, nih…," ingat Ikuto.

Mengerjapkan matanya, Sakura baru ingat ia ada pelatihan. Dan dengan buru-buru Sakura mengambil payung, dan dengan tergesa-gesa pergi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko, pergi ke taman kerajaan yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

.

.

Tapi anehnya, bukannya melangkah ke kerajaan, Sakura malah berubah haluan menuju desa yang lebih kecil tidak jauh dari desanya.

Desa tempat Sasori dan neneknya—mengingat Sasori pernah bilang ia tinggal bersama sang nenek—memilih untuk tinggal.

Sakura sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tadi, seingatnya, ia dengan senang melangkah ke arah kerajaan, tetapi tiba-tiba saja ia pindah haluan ke arah desa kecil tempat Sasori tinggal! _Kamu gila, Sakuraaa_, rutuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Hati kecilnya sungguh tidak keruan ketika menatap gubuk lumayan besar di hadapannya. Rumah Sasori. Beruntung, Sakura hapal betul jalan untuk ke rumah Sasori, jadi ia tidak perlu tersesat. Ia bingung, tidak percaya dan senang. Hatinya seperti berbunga-bunga saat melihat gubuk itu. Ada perasaan nyaman mampir hingga membuat wajah Sakura berseri-seri.

Melompat girang, Sakura melepaskan payungnya dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Euforia melanda, ia berubah jadi gila. Ah, apa karena ini akibat dari rindu yang dipendam? Sakura tidak tahu. Ia juga tidak peduli ketika air hujan mulai membasahi dirinya dan _kimono_ biru polosnya.

"Aa! Aku tidak percayaaa! Aku datang, aku sampai KE RUMAH SASO—"

Pintu gubuk itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok renta yang memandang Sakura bingung. Segera saja, Sakura berhenti bersorak. Sakura yakin itu pasti Nenek Chiyo—nenek Sasori yang sering diceritakannya. Nenek Chiyo, sosok yang disayangi Sasori—Sakura dapat melihat rasa kasih sayang ketika Sasori bercerita tentang neneknya.

Wajah penuh keriput itu tersenyum ramah melihat seseorang di depan rumahnya. "Kenapa teriak-teriak di hujan-hujan begini, Nak?"

Sakura terdiam, suara Nenek Chiyo yang tertelan oleh derasnya hujan membuat Sakura berjalan lebih dekat ke pintu. "Nenek tadi bilang apaaa?" tanya Sakura kencang.

Nenek Chiyo yang baru saja dapat melihat Sakura dengan jelas tertegun. Sekilas, berkelebat binar terkejut di matanya, tetapi setelahnya binar itu berubah menjadi binar bahagia. "Kenapa teriak-teriak?" ulang Nenek Chiyo.

Berpikir sebentar, Sakura segera menjawab, "Saya tadi tersesat, dan kehujanan. Jadi—" Gadis bermata zamrud itu terdiam akan jawabannya. Ia buntu untuk mengatakan apalagi, soalnya ini di luar perencanaan untuk berkata bohong.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?" tanya Nenek Chiyo lagi, melupakan pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Sakura," Mata Nenek Chiyo yang sipit segera membulat, ia berharap bahwa orang yang di hadapannya kini benar-benar adalah orang 'itu'. Orang yang sering diceritakan oleh cucunya, Sasori. Apalagi melihat wajah gadis yang sangat mirip sesuai dengan cerita Sasori, "Haruno Sakura."

Dan entah sejak kapan, setelah Sakura memberitahu namanya, tahu-tahu ia sudah di dalam hangatnya rumah Sasori dan memakai _kimono_ merah bercorak bunga sakura. Rambutnya pun, sudah mengering.

Sakura menatap bingung Nenek Chiyo yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Pandangan Nenek Chiyo begitu bahagia—Sakura tidak tahu mengapa.

Kemudian, setelah keheningan datang dan atmosfer sudah terasa tidak enak, Nenek Chiyo membuka suaranya, "Kamu benar Haruno Sakura?"

Mengangguk, Sakura menjawab, "Iya."

"Haruno-_san_ pemilik toko khusus perabotan lukis itu?"

"Iya. Lebih tepatnya, anak pemilik toko khusus perabotan lukis," sahut Sakura sembari cengar-cengir.

Pandangan Nenek Chiyo semakin bahagia mendengar pengakuan jujur Sakura, ia menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Aku neneknya Sasori," katanya.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Iya, saya tahu, Sasori banyak menceritakan Anda," jawab Sakura.

"Sasori ahli _xilologi_." Nenek Chiyo kembali berucap.

Mendengar perkataan Nenek Chiyo yang tidak nyambung, Sakura mengernyit. Lah, memangnya kalau Sasori ahli _xilologi_, kenapa?

"Aku tidak mengerti," lanjut Nenek Chiyo, suaranya mulai melirih, ada kesenduan di sana. "Sasori ahli _xilologi_. Ia pandai di bidang kesenian, tiap hari banyak pesanan untuknya, dan ia selalu menerima pesanan itu. Tetapi…" Nenek Chiyo menggantukan kalimatnya, "… berkisar dua minggu yang lalu—"

Ah, seingat Sakura itu saat ia mengenal Sasori. Iya, berkisar dua minggu yang lalu.

"—ia tidak menerima lagi pesanan," kata Nenek Chiyo, tampak sedih.

"Kenapa, Nek?" tanya Sakura yang kebingungan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Semenjak ia tidak menerima pesanan, Sasori mulai sering merampok…." Tiap ucapan, suara itu semakin sendu. Nenek Chiyo semakin menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin saja ia sedang menangis—melihat Nenek Chiyo yang tampaknya sangat menyayangi Sasori dan sangat terpukul karena mendapat kenyataan begitu.

Sedangkan Sakura, tarikan tiap tarikan napasnya mulai memberat. Jadi benar Sasori perampok? Pantas saja Sasori dengan mudah merampok rasa sayangnya. Diam-diam gadis _bubble gum_ itu merengut kesal.

"Jadi, sekarang Sasori di mana, Nek?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Dia dipenjara di penjara Konoha—desamu—oleh para polisi yang menemukan Sasori berada tak jauh dari tokomu, Nak," jawab Nenek Chiyo dengan berat, ia memandang Sakura lekat, "sekitar seminggu yang lalu."

Dan air muka Sakura berubah menjadi kaget.

Jadi…. Jadi suara-suara pedang seminggu yang lalu ia dengar adalah karena adanya polisi melihat Sasori? Betapa Sakura merasa bodoh karena tidak mengacuhkan suara-suara yang ia dengar. Betapa ia menyesal….

"Nak," panggil Nenek Chiyo.

Sakura memandang Nenek Chiyo lemah, matanya berlinang.

"Ada yang harus kutunjukkan padamu," kata Nenek Chiyo dengan senyum terpatri di wajah yang mulai dimakan usia itu.

.

.

Sakura bingung harus merasa takjub atau tidak melihat lukisan-lukisan dan beberapa boneka kayu yang terletak di ruangan bawah tanah itu. Karya seni yang fantastis. Polesan-polesan lihai sangat tampak di kanvas-kanvas yang sudah memiliki banyak warna. Ada beberapa kanvas yang masih setengah jadi, tapi sudah terlihat kecantikan dari lukisan itu. Boneka-boneka kayu yang dibuat dengan sangat detil tampak menawan, apalagi letaknya yang strategis—di tengah-tengah ruangan. Penerangan lampu kuning yang samara-samar menambahkan kesan tersendiri bagi Sakura. Betapa Sasori adalah seniman terhebat yang pernah Sakura ketahui.

Dan Sakura terdiam kala melihat sebuah boneka kayu yang paling besar di ruangan itu. Itu … dirinya, 'kan? Sakura mengucek-ngucek matanya, dan kembali melihat boneka kayu itu. Iya, benar, itu dirinya. Di luar kendali, jemari lentik gadis bermata hijau itu menyentuh boneka yang catnya masih cukup basah itu. Sakura menelusuri boneka itu dengan sangat detil. Boneka yang mereflesikan dirinya itu sedang tersenyum, rambut merah jambu Sakura dibuat dikepang, begitu cantik. Begitu menawan. Membuat Sakura terhipnotis akan refleksinya sendiri—_ini seperti bukan aku_, pikirnya. Tapi, boneka itu ada yang ganjil, dirinya di boneka itu dibuat memakai _kimono_ yang jelas-jelas ia pakai sekarang dan anehnya, Sasori tidak mewarnai matanya! Sakura yang sebelumnya takjub malah menjadi bingung. Keningnya mengernyit.

"Ia sengaja _membuatmu_ dengan pakaian mendiang ibunya, Nak." Nenek Chiyo yang baru saja menyusul Sakura, menjelaskan. Seakan mengerti apa yang di pikiran Sakura. Kemudian ia kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Juga mata itu. Katanya, ia tidak bisa mengalahkan kecantikan matamu, hingga ia tidak ingin mewarnai matamu," tambahnya.

Sakura memandang Nenek Chiyo intens.

"Sasori mencintaimu, Sakura."

Dan setelah satu bulir air mata jatuh dari tampungannya, Sakura segera pergi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gubuk itu.

Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Ada rasa aneh yang membuat dada Sakura sesak, entah apa. Dan kini tujuannya hanya satu, bertemu dengan Sasori. Tidak perduli hujan makin deras.

.

.

Napasnya masih memburu. Tubuhnya masih basah karena guyuran air hujan, tetapi Sakura tetap memaksa masuk ke dalam penjara. Dan ketika sang giok itu bertatapan dengan sang _hazel_. Sekujur tubuhnya membeku.

_Viridian _betemu _hazel_. Warna-warna yang sama tenangnya, saling beradu. Saling mengirimkan sinyal kerinduan.

Lutut Sakura yang mulai lunglai, jatuh terduduk di depan jeruji besi yang menghalangi dirinya dengan Sasori. Sakura tidak menangis, justru ia senang. Senang melihat seseorang yang lama ia dambakan kehadirannya.

Begitupula Sasori, tatapannya sarat akan makna.

"Sasori," panggil Sakura datar, senyumnya mulai mengembang.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Sasori bingung.

Semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke jeruji besi itu, Sakura tertawa geli. "Kenapa kau merampok?"

Dua-duanya terdiam. Hening setelahnya, dua pasang mata itu masih saling beradu. Kemudian gelak tawa memenuhi lorong penjara itu.

"Rasanya konyol, ya, cowok seimut kamu merampok," kata Sakura memecah keheningan, kedua tangannya memeluk lutut. Menahan dingin yang mulai menusuk tulang-tulangnya.

"Rasanya konyol melihatmu basah kuyup dengan memakai baju mendiang ibuku?"

Sakura tertawa, air mata meleleh ke pipinya. "Aku tadi ke rumahmu, bertemu dengan Nenek Chiyo…," ujar Sakura, "dia ramah. Pantas kau menyayanginya."

Tersenyum, Sasori mulai mendekat ke jeruji besi yang memisahkan mereka, tangannya menggapai tangan mungil Sakura. "Aku tidak peduli dengan itu…."

"Kau memang tidak pedulian, sih, orangnya." Kemudian tawa Sakura meledak.

"Kamu mau tahu kenapa aku merampok?" tanya Sasori, ia meremas lembut tangan mungil Sakura.

Mengibaskan sebelah tangannya yang tidak diremas, Sakura tertawa. "Kalau aku bilang aku tidak mau tahu?"

"Aku tetap akan memberitahumu."

"Memangnya apa…?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Sakura menaikkan alisnya, berpura-pura tenang padahal hatinya sudah berdendang. "Makanya aku merampok untuk…" Kata-kata Sasori tergantung, kemudian Sasori merogoh saku celana ponggol khusus para narapidana dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah cincin kusam.

Mata Sakura membulat. "Me-melamarku?"

Anggukan terlihat kala Sasori mengiyakan. "Aku tidak memiliki uang yang banyak untuk membeli cincin, makanya aku merampok … maaf."

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

Menaikkan alisnya, Sasori tertawa kecil. "Masa kau tidak marah karena dilamar dengan cincin hasil rampokan?"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak marah?" tanya Sakura cepat sembari nyengir.

Sasori terdiam. Ia tidak tahu mau mengatakan apalagi, ada rasa takut ditolak hingga ia membeku.

Tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Sakura berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya yang terkena debu. Berbalik, Sakura hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. "Aku tidak ingin menerima cincinmu yang hasil dari pekerjaan kotor," kata Sakura sakartis. "Tapi soal cintamu…" Sakura diam sebentar dan menghela napas, "… dengan segala sikapmu yang tampak begitu peduli padaku, tulus cintamu … mungkin, mungkin aku sudah mencintaimu." Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

Di lain sisi, Sasori memandang Sakura takjub. Gadis yang kini memunggunginya benar-benar layaknya bidadari.

"Soal lamaran … aku menginginkanmu melamarku dengan boneka _Sakura_ yang kaubuat."

Dan Sasori segera tersenyum. "Baik, Nyonya Akasuna."

Sakura pun segera pergi, menunggu sang pangeran kembali datang ke hadapannya membawakannya sebuah boneka _Sakura_.

.

.

OWARI.

Selamat memeriahkan _event_ ini~ :D


End file.
